Club Penguin: EPF: Herbert's Big Plan!
by emrys02
Summary: One new agent for the EPF. A certain polar bear who's returned to the island to cause mayhem. Many other agents trying to stop him. And one agent who's gone missing. But Herbert is back, and he's stronger than ever. I don't own CP. COMPLETE! UPDATE: Read chapter 11.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was the beginning of a new day in Club Penguin. Penguins were waddling around the island, they were partying at their igloos, dancing at the Night Club, or sledding down the Ski Hill.

But one penguin was doing something different. He walked into the Ski Village and into the Sport Shop. Other penguins took no notice as he walked into a change room without any clothes to change into.

The penguin took out a weird looking phone and tapped it on the wall three times.

Suddenly, the wall gave way. A door appeared, and as the penguin walked closer towards it, it opened. The penguin walked through the door. It closed behind him.

He was standing in a room with twenty-four TV monitors and a long desk with drawers under it. There was also a cabinet in the corner. The penguin opened it, typed in a code, and walked inside it.

He opened another secret door and came out.

Three penguins were sitting at a table, talking. One was purple and had some kind of suit on, another was red, had dark sunglasses, and a jet pack on his back, and the third one was green and had a propeller hat on his head. I think you know which penguins I mean.

The penguin came over to them.

The green penguin looked over. "Oh, Fireboy113, you're here. You didn't miss much. We were just talking about, umm.. about..."

The red penguin cut in. "We were just talking about our problem that we have in this agency."

"What problem?" Fireboy113 asked.

"The fact that we are shortening on agents. Believe it or not, only four penguins, including us, are in this secret agency!" He laughed, then turned to the green penguin. "Isn't that a good one?"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know your famous jokes," said the purple penguin sarcastically.

"Hey, my jokes aren't that bad!" yelled the red penguin.

"They are, if you count like, every single one!"

"Seriously guys! Shush!" said Fireboy113. "So, what were we talking about again?"

"About the fact that we are too short on agents," the green penguin answered.

"Exactly," replied Fireboy113. "Therefore, I suggest we try to recruit some more agents."

This was met with much complaining.

"Oh no!"

"Not again!"

"We've already tried this!"

"I know," said Fireboy113. "But it's the only way the Elite Penguin Force will grow."

"I agree," said the red penguin. "The PSA is just much too popular. I guess recruiting agents would be the only way of doing things..."

"But where are we going to find the agents?" the penguin with the propeller hat asked.

"Actually," a voice answered. "I think I might have the answer to that question."

It was coming from the PSA HQ. Fireboy113 and the others stepped into the cabinet and came out on the other side. The purple penguin was standing there, looking at one of the screens.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed.

The screen showed a penguin walking around the Town Center, helping others. He was helping fallen penguins up, showing new penguins around the island, and telling them the latest tips and tricks.

"And he donated 50,000 coins for Coins for Change last year!" the purple penguin said.

Another screen showed the same penguin walking over to the Coins for Change stand, and dumping 10,000's of coins into the bucket.

The purple penguin turned off the screen.

"Well?" she asked.

"I dunno." The red penguin answered. "Are you sure he's good for the EPF?"

"Well we'll just have to keep watching him won't we? Tell you what. We'll give it another two weeks, and if he's good, he can join the EPF."

"That seems fair." Fireboy113 said.

"I second that." the green penguin said.

"I third that." the purple penguin said.

"I fourth that."

"Seriously guys! Shush!" The Director of the PSA and the EPF said, coming on screen. "We can hear you all the way from over here!"

"And where IS here, I might add?" asked Fireboy113.

"None of your concerns." The Director said. "Just keep quiet about this, you don't want non-agents finding out about the EPF, do you?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Definitely not."

"Good. I don't either." The Director smiled and went off-screen.

"Ok now." said Fireboy113. "Like I said, we'll watch him for two more weeks, and if he's good, we'll give him a test. Alright. Now, the meeting seems to be over. Almost over, at least. In exactly ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

Suddenly, a penguin who was nearby struck a large gong that just happened to be in the corner.

All the agents ran out of the HQ.

Now alone, Fireboy113 crossed his arms, watching the screens.

"All in a day's work." he said.

**Don't worry. This will not be an exact copy of the DS game like my officially crap Calvin and Hobbes stories were of the comics. This is just the prologue. I will be switching from 3rd person to 1st person starting with the next chapter. Also, starting with the next chapter, I will actually use the names of the red penguin, the purple penguin, and the green penguin. I'm getting pretty sick of calling Jet Pack Guy, Dot, and Rookie that way.**

**I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. **


	2. The Mysterious Notes

**2 weeks later...**

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Notes**

It was a beautiful day on Club Penguin.

I was standing at the Cove, having finished a nice surfing session. My red puffle, Bouncy, was at my side. I was heading over to the Town, looking forward to a nice cup of coffee and a nice newspaper.

Anyways, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Emrys2002. I am a casual penguin who doesn't really like exciting life. Or, at least, that used to be the case. Now I'm used to it. Let me tell you the story.

So, when I got over to the Town, I couldn't believe my eyes. Aunt Arctic was standing there, taking notes on a pad of paper._ Wow, _I thought. _It's not every day that you get to meet a famous penguin right out of the blue. _But I could hardly believe I was meeting her at last. Being a fan of the Club Penguin Times sure does something to you.

As I approached her, she glanced over at me. "Oh, hi!" she said. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Sure is," I said, shyly. "Umm, can you tell me where I can find a copy of the Club Penguin Times?"

"There's one inside the Coffee Shop," she answered.

"Thanks," I said as I waddled inside the Coffee Shop. There, I saw a table with two couches around it. On top of the table was the latest issue of the Club Penguin Times. But I wasn't going to go there yet. I bought myself a cup of coffee, sat down on one of the couches and began to read...

As I was reading something about surfing (which I absolutely love), I heard a noise. I looked up from my newspaper, and saw a blue puffle bouncing something on its head.

_I wonder who this blue puffle belongs to, _I thought. _And what is it bouncing on its head?_

I came closer to the blue puffle.

_That's weird, _I thought. _It looks like it's for me._

The blue puffle bounced the thing off its head, and I caught it.

It looked like some kind of note. I opened it up."Signed D," it read. It also showed a pile of snow and then a castle.

_Hmmm... _I thought, _The Snow Forts maybe?_ I went outside and ran to the Snow Forts. The blue puffle was still following me.

Along the way, I passed a snowman. But it wasn't an ordinary snowman. It looked sort of real. It was holding something. It seemed to be reaching out to me, telling me to take it. I took it. It was a note, which I opened up. On the note, there was a picture showing a pet, a play and a pizza. It was also signed D. I had no idea what this "D" was talking about, so I kept walking.

Then I saw a light blue penguin. He was trying to jump up to the Clock Tower. I asked him what was wrong.

"The wind blew my favourite hat away!" he yelled out. "If only I were 16 feet taller I could reach it..."

Since I like helping penguins, I decided to help the penguin. I looked up at the Clock Tower. The hat was stuck on top of the target. _Easy, _I thought. _I'll just toss a snowball at the target to make it spin, and the hat will fall off._But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get it to hit the target. My skills seemed to have gone out of control. I didn't understand. Usually I can hit the target easily. I think maybe it was the wind.

It seemed hopeless. I couldn't get the hat down. I was about to stop throwing snowballs when suddenly, the mysterious blue puffle that had been following me all this time packed some snow into a snowball, and threw it at the target. A direct hit! _Wow, _I thought, _the puffle must have been copying me._

I turned to the penguin, proud of myself.

"Your puffle knocked my hat down!" he cried. "How on Club Penguin did you teach it to do that!"

_Whoa, _I thought. _Calm down._ "Wait a second," I said, trying to be modest. "That's not my puffle. I don't know where it came from. One moment I was sitting down at the Coffee Shop, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper, and the next thing I knew, I was walking around, collecting strange notes!"

The blue penguin seemed curious to know what exactly I was doing.

"Tell me," he said, with a bit of a giggle.

I told him the whole story, from the blue puffle bouncing the note on his head (and the fact that it was still following me around) to the strange snowman to the snowball throwing.

"So, where is that note the snowman gave you?" the penguin asked.

I showed it to him. "I can't figure it out," I said. "Can you?" "Hmm..." he said. "A pet, a play, and a pizza? Those sound like things that you can find at the Plaza."

I thanked him. "By the way, I'm Emrys2002," I said.

"No problem," he answered. "Name's Snailguy13. Wanna be buddies?"

"Sure," I answered. I added him quickly and was about to set off for the Plaza when Snailguy13 called me over. "Wait," he said. "Just before you go..."

He reached into a backpack, and pulled something out. "For your bravery, I give you these glasses," he said, handing them (or should I say flippering them?) to me. "Wear them proudly!"

_Really, those are the glasses? _I thought. _They look stupid. I'm going to look like a total dork when I wear these._ But I took the glasses anyway and thanked Snailguy13 again. Then I went over to the Plaza. The area looked deserted, except for a small mailbox in the corner. _Wait a second,_ I thought. _A mailbox? I've seen lots of things, but I have never seen a mailbox here. I guess it's a new renedition._

I walked over to it. It seemed normal, until I saw a penguin peeking out of it. _Okay, _Ithought. _Now that's just weird._

The penguin had a note in his or her (I couldn't tell) hand, and seemed like she was trying to give it to me. Again. I took it, quite reluctantly. It was another note, which was also signed D. _What the heck,_ I thought. _Who is this D? __And how many more of these notes am I going to get?_I didn't really have the time to think about that, so I read the note.

It said: _A long walk to a short dock yields great rewards. _"Great," I said (because I was sick of thinking so much), "I walk all the way here, only to go all the way back."

But I didn't have time to complain. I had to get there.

So I went over to the Dock. There, I saw three inner tubes stacked up, and on top of them was... you guessed it, a note.

I picked up the note and read: _The world in your hands, if you only had the light to sea._

_Signed D._

Now I was totally stumped, and frustrated too. "Who is this D?" I yelled out loud. "One moment I was sitting down at the Coffee Shop, the next I'm out there, walking around the island, and collecting notes like some kind of treasure hunt!"

I hadn't even noticed how many penguins I was attracting. I grabbed all four notes, threw them on the ground, and was about to step on them, hard, when I noticed something.

"Hey," I said. "What would happen if I put all these together?"

So I picked up the notes, one by one, and put them all together. The picture showed a trail to the Lighthouse!

I ran over there as fast as I could. Inside, there was no one. Except for a barrel in the middle of the room. _Who would leave that there? _I came closer to the barrel.

Suddenly, a purple penguin with some kind of purple suit on jumped out of the barrel. "YOU DID IT! YOU FOUND ME!" she screamed.

"WHOA!" I said. "DID WHAT? WHAT IN CLUB PENGUIN WERE YOU DOING?"

"Oh, sorry!" the purple penguin answered. "Just got a little excited there. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dot. Or you can just call me..."

"..."D" for short," I finished. "Thanks, but I prefer Dot."

"Right," said Dot. "And the blue puffle you met is named Bouncer. It's nice to meet you,

Emrys2002."

_How did she know my name? _"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked. "What is this all about?"

"Oh, we know a lot about you," Dot answered. "We've been watching you for some time, and decided to give you a little test."

"But why?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that," said Dot. "My full name is Dot the Disguise Gal, and I belong to an elite group of agents you've never heard of. Very special. Very hush-hush."

"You mean, like the Penguin Secret Agency?" I laughed. "Of course everyone's heard about them. But they are pretty important."

"Actually, this is a different special group," laughed back Dot. "It's called the Elite Penguin Force, or EPF for short. While the PSA does an awesome job keeping Club Penguin safe, the EPF is organized for top-secret operations most PSA agents don't even know about."

"So you want me to join the EPF?" I asked.

"Well, sure," answered Dot. "We think you'd be perfect for it. By finding those notes and following the trail, you already passed the first test!"

"Nice! That sounds like an awesome job," I said.

"Think it over," Dot said. "If you want to join, meet me at the Dojo for your next test."

_The Dojo? _I thought. _Why the Dojo?_

"Thanks," I said. "I'll think about it."

Then Dot disappeared.

I thought about it: _I like casual life. I don't want to join the EPF. _

But then I thought: _Wow! A chance to join the Elite Penguin Force! Helping solve puzzles and mysteries, how exciting! Helping keep Club Penguin safe would be the perfect adventure..._

_Shut up! _the other side of my brain said.

But my other side was starting to take over. _I really need a change in my life. I'll at least try this. If I keep living my casual life, my life will get boring. This chance doesn't come every day._

Finally, I was decided. I was going to join the EPF.


	3. Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

I quickly hurried over to the Dojo. When I got there, Dot was standing there, waiting for me. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ummm... I'm here," I said.

That got her attention. "Oh, you're here already!" she said. "Just in time to do your next step of your training."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Puffle training." Dot smiled.

"Why does the EPF have to train with puffles?" I asked.

"Because, Soon-to-be Agent Emrys2002, we have special puffles that can do different skills, and those are called the Elite Puffles," Dot said. "Here, I've got a list that shows all the Elite Puffles and their skills!" She handed it to me. The list said:

**Blue Puffle: Bouncer – Loyal – Toss Snowball at Targets**

**Red Puffle: Blast – Adventurous – Breaks Crates and Boards**

**Black Puffle: Flare – Strong – Silent – Welds Things**

**Pink Puffle: Loop – Sporty – Lassoes Things**

**Purple Puffle: Pop – Spoiled – A Diva – Blows Bubbles**

**Green Puffle: Flit – Playful – Flies to Retrieve Items**

**Yellow Puffle: Chirp – Artistic – Breaks Ice – Disables Jetpacks**

**White Puffle: Chill – Calm – Turns Water Into Ice**

"Wow," I said after reading the list, "So, Bouncer is an Elite Puffle? Puffles can be part of the EPF too?"

"That's right," Dot said. "But before you begin your puffle training, you have to find the secret door that leads to the Puffle Training Room. And who would have guessed it, it's right here in the Dojo!"

"Cool!" I said.

"Now, I will give you this puffle pin as a clue to finding the secret entrance." Dot gave me a pin. "This Puffle Pin will be the only hint I will give you."

I took the pin, unsure of what it was for. I looked all around the Dojo. I didn't see anything. I felt the walls, and noticed a little carving on one of the wooden boards. On the carving, there were seven puffle-shaped markings. I looked closer and saw I could fit my Puffle Pin into one of them. I tried every single one, but in the last one I tried, it was a perfect fit! I heard a clicking sound. Then a door fell open. I had found the secret entrance! "Good work, Emrys2002!" Dot said. "I knew you could do it. Now head on inside, the Director's waiting for you in there." I went inside and found myself face-to-face with a screen. The Director – well his shadow at least appeared on it. "What's going on?" I asked. "Why can't I see what you look like?" "I am the leader of the PSA and the EPF," he or she answered. "My identity is a secret."

"Ah," I said. I got it. "I'm here to do my puffle training, am I not?"

"Yes," the Director answered. "Our best puffle handler will be here shortly." He disappeared off-screen. Then the puffle handler came in.

"G'day Emrys2002!" she said walking in. "Ok, we're going to learn how to train with Blast, the red puffle." She blew a whistle that she had around her neck. Blast instantly came to her. "Now, watch this." Suddenly, Blast jumped in a cannon (where did that come from?) and blasted towards a crate that just happened to be in the room. The crate broke.

"Now, you try it," PH said, gesturing towards another crate. "Alright. Here goes." I looked at the crate, then I looked at Blast. Then, he jumped into a cannon (where do these things keep coming from?) and blasted towards the crate. It broke, and inside there was my very own puffle whistle!

"There's your prize," said PH, as I put it on. "Now, Dot's going to show you a tour around the secret agent areas. So, you'd better hurry along to the Ski Village, because that's where it starts."

"Wait," I said, and felt like I was missing something. "Can I train with Bouncer too?"

"I don't see why ya would," said PH. "Ya figured that out on your own, right?"

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering when I used Bouncer to get Snailguy13's hat down.

"Now," said PH, "you'd better hurry along to the Ski Village." And I did. Dot was waiting for me there. "There you are!" she said. "Now, we need to go inside the Sport Shop. You can go inside first, but don't go too far. There's a lot that I need to show you."

I went inside the Sport Shop, and looked around._ How could any secret agent area be anywhere here?_

I turned to Dot. "You've got to be kidding me!" I said. "The HQ is the Sport Shop?"

"Not exactly," she said. "Just head into the change room on the very right and you'll see." I thought Dot was joking with me, but when I asked her, she was like, "Just head right in."

"Oh, I get it!" I said. "You want me to try on secret agent clothes?"

"No, Emrys2002!" Dot said, doubling over with laughter. "There's a secret door behind this change room. Go in!"

I went in, but there was just a blank wall. "Oh, you might need help with this," said Dot, coming in. She took out some kind of phone and tapped it on the wall three times. Suddenly, a door appeared, and it opened.

I looked at Dot, my mouth open. "How did you do that!" I said, out loud.

"You need a spy phone." Dot said. "You'll get one too when you're an agent."

"You mean, I'm not an EPF agent yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet," Dot said. She motioned to open door. I walked in – or should I say out?

We were in a room with 24 screens (that showed every single room in Club Penguin) with a long desk under it, some chairs, and cabinets with spy gadgets in them. I didn't know what to say.

"Wow," I said. "This is the HQ?"

"For the PSA, it is," Dot said. "But we sort of work together, so we also like to call it our own too. Want to see our EPF Command Room?"

"Sure," I said. This secret agent place was amazing and I wanted to see every single bit of it.

"Look in that closet, then," Dot said. "It's no ordinary closet."

I looked inside. There was a key pad saying to enter a code. "Umm..." I said, racing back to Dot. "I found the key pad. But what's the code?"

"What? Oh, the code. It's 3000." Dot said. I thanked her and went back to the key pad. I typed in "3000". The screen said "Password Accepted". A door opened. "I found it!" I told Dot, who came racing over. "Good job," she said, going into the room. I followed her. The Director was waiting to talk with me on a big screen. "I knew you could do it," he or she said, as Dot left the room. "Now, you're almost an agent, so you have to learn about your spy phone." He handed a phone to me. Now, the TELEPORT button lets you teleport anywhere you want. All you have to do is select the place you want to go to. You can be there in seconds! The scissors, the wrench, and the comb are not important right now, but they will come in handy later." The Director smiled. Or I think he or she smiled.

"You.."

Suddenly, a green penguin with a propeller hat came racing in, along with a red penguin with a jet pack on and sunglasses, a blue penguin that looked like some kind of inventor, and Dot.

"Oh, sorry," said Dot. "I had no idea you were still teaching him how to use the spy phone, but this can't really wait. Emrys2002, this is Gary the Gadget Guy," Dot said, pointing to the blue penguin.

"Really? That's Gary?" I said, my mouth open. I ran over to him. "Can I have your autograph?"

Gary quickly took out a piece of paper, signed his name, and gave it to me. I stuffed it in my pocket.

"You can just call me G, ok?" he said. "All agents do, except for those two over there, who like to tease me and call me regular penguin names, like Fireboy113..."

He pointed to the green penguin and the red penguin, who giggled.

"Okay." Dot said. She pointed to the green penguin. "This is Rookie," she said. "He just joined the EPF." Then she pointed to the red penguin. "This is Jet Pack Guy."

"Now can I continue?" the Director said.

"Sure," Dot said.

"Alright." The Director said. "Now, Emrys2002," he said. "You can also use your spy phone to talk to other agents. Just by pressing the COMMUNICATOR button. You can use the MECHANO-DUSTER to dust away things, the ROBOTOMY program to deactivate robots, the DECODER to decode codes, and the LOG to keep track pf yuor progress." The Director took a breath in. "Any questions?"

"No, Director," I said. "I'm good."

"Now tell me, Emrys2002, why do you want to join the EPF?"

"Easy. The EPF has adventures, solves mysteries, and helps others. That's what I want to do."

"Well said," the Director said. "That was your final test. You are now an official member of the EPF. Ensure you keep your identity secret."

"Congratulations." Dot said.

Everyone cheered.

"Now," the Director said, "you can start your first..."

But he was cut off by Dot.

"Hey," she said. "Where's Rookie?"

Everyone turned around. Rookie wasn't there!

I looked around too. "What's going.."

Then we heard it.

A high-pitched scream.

**Oh no! What's happening to Rookie? The story is really getting into a strange plot isn't it? Find out in the next chapter! Whoever guesses what's going to happen will be in my story! Oh and by the way, please review because the more reviewers I get on my stories, the more motivation I have to post more chapters. So please read and review!**


	4. Where's Rookie?

**Alright, I'm back with a new chapter. The contest to be in my story has ended, but there will be other ones. By the way, credit to bellykid5, one of my fav. CP writers, for the idea! So, I'm going to include dizzyjj in this chapter and maybe in later parts of the story too, since he guessed right on what happened to Rookie. So, have fun reading this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Where's Rookie?**

"Did you hear that?" asked Dot.

"It sounded like Rookie!" yelled Jet Pack Guy.

"Agents, please, stay calm!" said the Director.

I was standing in the room, unsure of what exactly to do. I mean, you've just joined the EPF. Suddenly, an agent goes missing, and everyone panics. What the heck?

"Guys, guys!" I said. "It sure doesn't give this agency a lot a credit when we are panicking like this."

"Agent E's right," declared Gary. We have to find Rookie. But why did he scream?"

Everyone puzzled over that question. We didn't know what exactly the answer was, but we sure were scared to hear it.

"Now," Gary said. "We shall split into groups to find Rookie."

Gary took a list out of his lab coat pocket and began to read it.

"First off, Agent D, you're with..."

"Call me Dot!"

"Ok, fine, Dot, you're with me. We are going to be searching in the main areas of Club Penguin. Agent Dizzy, you're with..." Gary paused, and looked at the list. "Who's Agent Dizzy?"

"Oh, he's just our latest recruit." The Director said. "He's pretty smart, too. Unlike someone we know."

"Yeah." Gary continued. "Agent Dizzy, you're with Agent Emrys, and Jet Pack Guy. You will be looking in the wilderness, and in Herbert's lair, in case Herbert might have kidnapped Rookie. Agent..."

"Wait a second. Who's Herbert?" me and Agent Dizzy said at the same time

"You'll figure it out." Gary kept reading the list of who was paired up with who, and where they were searching. When he was done, he rolled the list up, and stuck it in his pocket.

"Ok, now search all around!" he said.

Me, Agent Dizzy, and Jet Pack Guy went racing off. Out of the EPF Command Room, out of the PSA HQ, and out of the Sport Shop. A couple of penguins asked where we were running to so fast.

"Sorry, can't say!" I yelled as I ran by. "Information's classified!"

We ran up the Ski Hill. I think we should have taken the chairlift, because running up it was so tiring. "I really think we should have taken the chairlift!" I said to Jet Pack Guy. "We should have conserved our energy!"

"You said it," he answered. "But we're almost up there anyway, no point going back down there now!" "I guess," I said. "Hey, why didn't you just fly up the Ski Hill?"

"Because I need to conserve my jet pack fuel, too." he answered, sending drops of sweat everywhere. It was pretty disgusting, but I have to admit I didn't blame him. He must have been really hot under that jet pack.

We were now at the top of the hill. We jumped off the edge of the Test Track, forgetting to take a Pro Board down there. "Wait guys!" Agent Dizzy yelled, for the first time since back at the HQ actually saying anything. "We need to take..."

Too late. We fell.

"Pro...Boards..." Agent Dizzy said, as he jumped down after us.

"Why the heck didn't you tell us that earlier?!" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"I didn't have time," replied Agent Dizzy matter-of-factly. "You jumped down before I got the chance to say anything."

"Ok. Forgive, and forget." I said. "Remember, we need to find Rookie!"

And so we searched, and we searched, and we searched. All throughout the wilderness, but we didn't see anybody. Not even...

"Hey, where did all the wild puffles go?" I asked the rest of my team.

"Dunno." Agent Dizzy said. "But we don't have time to worry about it now, we've got to find Rookie, also known as Agent R."

So we kept on searching. And searching. And searching. We didn't get anywhere, not even when I went near the river. We didn't even see one puffle. The place was completely deserted, except for the three of us, of course. "Where do you think Rookie and the puffles could have gone?" I asked Jet Pack Guy. "No idea." he said. "But I think we might find something in the cave." He pointed to it. "Of course!" I said. "The cave!" We went and got Agent Dizzy and went to the cave. Inside there was – no one.

"Darn it." I said. "Where else do we look?"

"Well, Gary said that we also gotta look in Herbert's hideout, right?" Agent Dizzy said.

"Oh yeah!" Jet Pack Guy said. "Come on!"

So we went and got the key from under the rock, then we unlocked the secret hole that led underground to Herbert's hideout. We climbed down the hole and ended up in a room with a table on it.

"This is Herbert's hideout?" asked Agent Dizzy. "It's so – huge!"

"You should see the other rooms. But they're locked right now," Jet Pack Guy answered. "And it doesn't look like Herbert's in here. I wonder where he could have gone?"

We got our answer as soon as we got to the table. On it was a note. (Wow, so many notes!) It looked like it was written by Herbert, no wonder it was so messy:

**OPERATION: CAPTURE CLUB PENGUIN**

**(EPF DO NOT READ!)**

**To stop the pesky penguins from getting into my plans to turn this island into a tropical paradise, I have decided to capture all the penguins and puffles on the island! I've already captured all the wild puffles, and one stupid green penguin who told me that you stupid EPF agents would come looking for me. But you won't, because if you take one step closer, I'll trap you all immediately! And also because you'll never be able to find me, because my new hideout is deep in the wilderness. So, face it, penguins, there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"So that's what happened to Rookie!" I said, figuring it all out. "He got captured by Herbert, and so did all the wild puffles!"

"Well, no wonder we couldn't see any puffles anywhere in the wilderness!" Jet Pack Guy said. "We gotta rescue them!"

"First we gotta contact the rest of the agents to tell them where we're going," agent Dizzy said. He took his spy phone out of his pocket, and phoned Gary.

"No Signal," the phone read. Agent Dizzy put the phone back in his pocket. "Stupid phone!"

"We have to go back," I said.

"No!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Well we have to tell them where we're going, don't we?"

"For the sake for another agent, no."

"But.."

"Look," Agent Dizzy said. "It's not just for the sake of another EPF agent. It's for the sake of this whole island! Put it this way: would you rather go back to tell G where we're going, or do you want to save Club Penguin?"

"Well, if you put it that way.."

"Come on!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And with that, we raced off, deep into the wilderness, to find Rookie, some puffles, and possibly save the entire island.

**Wow! I'm really impressed with the story's plot so far! And it's only going to get bigger! What do you think will happen? Again, please review, even if you don't like this story, because I really need reviews on these stories! Will be posting the next chapter soon!**

**-emrys02 **


	5. Deep Into The Wilderness

**After a bit of writer's block, I'm finally back with my newest chapter for Club Penguin: EPF. I'm going to include Rico1206 in this story, because he is such an awesome author (and no, not because he was so desperate to be in my story). :P Also, starting with this chapter, I'm not going to use the term "Agent" before I say the penguins' names. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Deep Into The Wilderness**

We ran. Faster and faster, deep into the wilderness.

But then, suddenly, we heard a voice.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" it boomed. "IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER..."

"Yeah, yeah, what are you going to do to us?" said Jet Pack Guy tauntingly.

"You're not helping." I said. "C'mon, let's go."

"Are you out of your mind?" said Dizzy. "You know what that voice said!"

"Yeah, but I'm determined to save Club Penguin, and a few obstacles are not going to get in the way!"

"Alright boss, if you know what you're doing." said Jet Pack Guy, reluctantly.

We kept walking, stopping every now and then for water breaks. It was so hot outside, even for Club Penguin. Sometimes I wish at that very moment, that I could have walked all the way back to my igloo and never came back! But I didn't, which was good.

As we kept walking, I noticed that we were near somewhere familiar. But I couldn't figure out where it was. "Do you recognize this place?" I asked Jet Pack Guy. "No, sorry, boss," he said. "But it looks familiar." I then asked Dizzy. "It seems familiar..." he said. "Of course!"

"What?" me and Jet Pack Guy said at the exact same time.

"This is the place!" he said, refusing to tell me. "The cliff! This..." "Oh yeah!" I said, catching on. "Ummm... could someone tell me what the heck is going on here?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Don't you know this place? The cliff, the machine, and the cave down below?" I asked, hoping I would get an answer.

"I can't think of any place where I've been that matches your description." he said simply.

"Haven't you ever been to the Wilderness Expedition? We're at the cliff! Look, there's the machine!" I said.

"So that means the Brown Puffle Cave would be..." Dizzy said.

"At the bottom of this cliff!" I finished.

"Guys, guys. I haven't been to the Wilderness Expedition. I never had the chance to go." Jet Pack Guy said sadly.

"But it was so much fun!" I said. "We had to go through this big maze in the wilderness, then when we came to this cliff, we had to operate the machine correctly, then..."

"Then, we went down in this barrel, and went inside this cave, and discovered the brown puffles!" Dizzy said. "It was awesome!"

"Guys, guys, stop it! You're making me jealous."

"Well, we're sort of doing it now, aren't we?" I said. "Aren't we?"

"I don't think so..." said Dizzy, pointing to the machine.

We looked over. It was battered and broken. It could not work anymore, even if Gary tried to fix it. We looked sadly at the machine. "Now we can't get down..." Dizzy said.

"FYI," I said. "We're here to save Club Penguin, not to try out this already-happened wilderness expedition."

"But this might be the way to Herbert's lair!" Dizzy said, pointing to the edge of the cliff.

"Right, then." I said. "Jet Pack Guy, fly down there with your jet pack. Once you're done, throw your grappling hook up so we can climb down. I'm curious to see what's down there."

"If you say so, boss." Jet Pack Guy turned on the engines, and started to slowly fly down. Once he was down there, he tossed up his grappling hook. We climbed down.

"There's the brown puffle cave!" I said.

We ran over there. It was empty and looked ransacked. "So we know that Herbert's been in here," I said. "What kind of animal is Herbert anyway?"

"He's a polar bear, and he has a crab accomplice named Klutzy." Jet Pack Guy answered. Me and Dizzy gasped. "How would a polar bear even get here?" I asked.

"Sit down, I'll tell you the whole story." Jet Pack Guy said calmly.

So we sat down, and Jet Pack Guy told us the story.

We were just gone out of the cave when we heard the voice again.

"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! YOU CAME CLOSER! NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

There was a rumbling sound.

Then, a flash of light, and everything went black.

**Sorry guys about the short chapter. I was planning to make it longer (and add Rico in it) but this just seemed like the perfect time to make a cliffhanger. I'll add Rico in the next chapter which is coming soon!**

**-emrys02**


	6. Finding Clues

**I'm back with Chapter 6 of this awesome story. Yes I will add Rico in it this time. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6: Finding Clues**

When I awoke, I was lying on a bed inside the HQ.

"Ouch..." I said, rubbing my head, "What happened?"

A dark blue penguin came over to me. "You alright?" he asked. "You got hit pretty bad."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "And who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." the penguin said. "My name is Rico, and I'm one of the Top Squad Agents for the EPF."

"Ah, I've heard of them, they're quite important." I said. "So, where are the others?"

"They haven't woken up yet," said Rico. "Now, do you wanna know what happened?"

It all came flooding back to me: the notes, the agency, the test, the missing agent, the journey, the rumbling sound, then blackness. "Okay," I said.

"When you went out in the wilderness, I secretly snuck along. I was curious to see what you were up to. I basically found out everything you were doing and saying. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have." Rico sighed. "Anyway, when you were out there, deep in the wilderness, rescuing Rookie, I heard the voice the whole time. I tried to come and help you, but I think the owner of the voice knew what I was going to do. You guys all got hit in the head with a large rock that was thrown from the bushes, and knocked you out." Rico said. "I quickly teleported all of you to the HQ afterward and told everyone what happened." Rico said. "I'm sorry."

"So.. did you see who the owner of the voice looked like?" I asked.

"I never got close enough to see." Rico said.

"So... there's nothing you can do? I thought you were one of the Top Squad agents."

"I never said that."

"What can you do, then?" I asked.

"I did take a few pictures of this guy in action." Rico said. "Here." He handed three pictures to me. On one of them was a picture of the huge rock falling. Not very helpful. The second one had a picture of the bush. Not very helpful either. But the third one was the most helpful. It had a picture of Rico holding a tuft of fur in his hand.

"That was what the guy left behind." Rico said. "I have it here." He took the tuft out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Great!" I said. "We can put this in the Furensic Analyser."

Once everyone was awake, we went to see Gary. He was in the Gadget Room, trying to fix something. "Where is that piece! Oh, there it is. Now I can just.. Augh! DARN IT! Now I have to start all... Oh, you're here."

"Can we use the Furensic Analyser?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, it's broken, and I'm currently trying to fix it." he answered.

"When are you going to be done fixing it, then?" I asked.

"According to my calculations, I should be done in..."

"GARY! NOT NOW!" we all yelled.

Gary started to lead us out of the room. "Just give me 3 more days, ok?" he said.

Then he slammed the door.

"Great." I said. "Herbert could strike at any minute, and Gary needs 3 days!"

"What does the mysterious voice have to do with Herbert?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Because the voice is standing in our way to find Herbert, where Rookie is!"

"We gotta think things through," Rico said. "What could we do?"

"There's two things we could do," I said. We could either go back out in the wilderness..."

"...and get hit in the head once again..." said Dizzy.

"...or, our second option, would be to try and analyse this fur ourselves." I finished.

"Are you kidding?" asked Dizzy. "Do any of us look like experts?"

"Rico does," I said. "I'm sure he would be able to help us. Wouldn't you, Rico?"

I turned to him. "Rico?"

He didn't answer.

"Here," I said to my team. "Let me speak with him in private."

I turned back to Rico. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I can help you," he said.

"You can?" I asked. "That's great!"

"But.. it's dangerous." he said.

"Why?"

"The agents, even the Top Squad agents, except us, don't believe that Rookie was captured by Herbert. They don't even believe in the voice! We're going to need their help to save Club Penguin, but they refuse to believe anything. So, we're going to need to get some more proof on this." Rico said.

"So we're going to have to go back into the wilderness again?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." he answered.

"Alright." I said to my team. "We need to get more proof so we get more help, so we're going to have to go back in the wilderness again."

"But we-"

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, no, it's okay, everything's fine."

"Good." Rico said. "Now, here's the plan..."

**Another short chapter. But did you enjoy it? Good! I did too! Wow, short author's notes this time but whatever. Who is this mysterious voice? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-emrys02**


	7. Back In The Wilderness Again

**I'm back with a new chapter. It's short, I know, but I really don't know what to put in these chapters to make them longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: In the Wilderness Again**

Once we were all ready, we went back out in the wilderness. Rico had told us the plan.

He was ready, too. In "3...2...1..." we teleported to the Ski Hill and went down the Test Track on our Pro Boards. I got down first. In case you didn't know, I am an awesome snowboarder. Once we got down, Rico gathered the team and announced that we were going to split up into two teams. I was with Jet Pack Guy, and Rico was with Dizzy. We split up and began looking for proof that could help us. Me and Jet Pack Guy decided to go back to Herbert's old hideout and take a picture of the note.

"Alright," I said. Let's go!"

But when we got there, the note on the table was gone!

"Look," I said to Jet Pack Guy. "There are some tracks leading away from the hideout."

"Polar bear tracks, too," he agreed. "Alright, Boss. Lead the way."

We followed the tracks until it started snowing. The snow was covering up the polar bear tracks so soon we couldn't follow them anymore.

"What do we do now?" I asked Jet Pack Guy.

Suddenly, I got a call on my spy phone. It was from Rico.

"We are done looking for proof. It's hopeless. We're all going to die!"

Before I could say anything, he hung up.

"Maybe he's right," Jet Pack Guy said as I told him what Rico said.

"No. Come on, Jet, we're going top go rescue Rookie."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Well, what other choice do we have?" I said.

"B-but, the voice!"

I didn't understand. I thought agents never gave up.

"But you can't give up now!" I said. "We have to save Club Penguin. Ask yourself: What would Gary do?"

"Hmmm... You do have a point there."

"Okay then." I said, and we quickly teleported to where we were before, the brown puffle cave.

Suddenly, the voice came on again.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH ME YOU KNOW!"

"Uh oh..." I said.

There was a huge explosion.

Bombs kept blowing up all over the cave. "Jet!" I yelled. "We gotta get out of here!"

The only answer to that was a bomb blowing up right in front of my face. "Jet Pack Guy?" I asked. But he was nowhere to be seen.

I ran. "Jet!" Bombs were blowing up everywhere; I could not see the exit to this cave.

"Jet!" I couldn't even see anything."No!" I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Knowing that one of my best friends was dead, I fell to the ground, and instantly blacked out.

I awoke after what seemed like days. I was outside the cave, and miraculously, I was alive.

"I'm alive!" I yelled. "I'M ALIVE!"

Then I remembered Jet Pack Guy, and started crying.

I stood up. _Even though Jet's dead, I have to go on alone. It's what Jet Pack Guy would have wanted, isn't it?_

I was about to take another step when I heard that voice again.

"SO YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IS DEAD, HUH? I KILLED HIM. NOW YOU MUST DIE! YOU MUST DIE!"

Who was this guy?

"Who are you?" I asked. "Show yourself!"

"Alright, I will!" said the voice, and he stepped out of the shadows to reveal-

**To reveal who? Who is the owner of this mysterious voice? Find out in Chapter 8!**


	8. Herbert's Lair

**I'm back with a new chapter. It will be longer, I promise. It will also be way better than some of my other chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Herbert's Lair**

"HERBERT?!"

Herbert threw back his head and laughed.

"No," I said. "It can't be you."

"Well who were you expecting it to be? The President of the United States?"

"Well, actually, more like Jim Carrey," I said, trying for a joke.

"Jim Carrey? Never heard of him." Herbert said as he got back into seriousness. "Listen here, penguin, I got big plans. And one lousy little agent isn't going to stop me!"

"How about a whole TEAM of agents?" I said, turning around and secretly hoping that there would be a huge army of EPF agents behind me. But there wasn't. _Darn, _I thought. _ 'Cause I could really do with that right now._

Herbert laughed and laughed. "No puny agents to save you now, huh?" he said. "Just me and you."

Then he picked me up, and started dragging me over to his base.

"HELP! HELP ME DOWN YOU BIG FAT PIECE OF LARD!" I yelled. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU; WE'RE NOT YOUR ENEMIES!"

"Oh? So this is about friendship?" Herbert said. He locked me in a cage.

"You can stay there until the whole of Club Penguin is captured." He laughed again and walked away. "Come on, Klutzy. We have work to do."

Wherever I was, I was in some kind of cave. Strange machines were all over the place. Herbert must have stolen some of Gary's blueprints from the HQ.

But I didn't have time to look at those. I had to get out of here!

I reached into my pocket for my spy phone, but it wasn't there. _Herbert must have_ _searched me and taken all my spy gadgets, _I thought.

I was thinking I would never get out when I had an idea. I looked around and saw a wooden pole on a shelf. If I reached out with my flipper, I could just get it... There. Then I quickly took off my belt.

Now I needed to find a jet pack. (Sound familiar?) But I couldn't find one. At least, one that I could actually reach. So I used Jet Pack Guy's old one. It didn't have very much fuel in it, but it would have to do.

I quickly attached the jet pack to the pole, then put the belt around the bars. _If this worked before, it'll work again, _I thought. I put the broomstick through the belt, and started to turn it. I crossed my fingers tightly and silently hoped this would work.

I opened my eyes to discover it had worked. I had bent the bars. I slowly crept out of the cage. Now I could get a chance to look around the room properly.

The room was filled with machines; really weird ones like the Mechanical Woodchopper, the Earthquake Driller, the Cage Lift, and something that was under a tarp that said "Island Capturer".

I kept walking, and saw a bunch of sad-looking puffles locked in cages. I walked further, and guess who I saw in a cage way high up on a shelf? Rookie!

"Rookie! I'm so glad to see you! What happened?"

"I'm glad to see you too! But could you please get me out of here?" asked Rookie.

"Sure thing," I said. I started to climb up onto the shelf. I tried not to look down as I got higher. Once I was on top, I tried to pick the lock on Rookie's cage. It wouldn't work.

"Darn it." I said. "Where's the key?"

"I think I saw Herbert put it... down there." Rookie said, pointing to a table.

I quickly climbed down and ran over to the table. The key wasn't there.

"Or it could be... up there." Rookie said, pointing to another shelf.

I climbed up that shelf. The key wasn't there either.

"Or, he might have put it over there."

I ran over to the closet that Rookie was pointing to. The key wasn't there either!

"Or maybe..over there."

I quickly ran over there.

**A few hours later**

"Rookie, I've had enough of this game!" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Well, it's not exactly my fault that I forget things." he said calmly.

"Well, you've made me look everywhere, and I still haven't found the key!" I said.

"Why don't you just use the same trick I saw you do on your cage?" he asked.

"I can't do it anymore! The jet pack's out of fuel!"

Suddenly we heard footsteps approaching the cave.

"Oh my gosh! It's Herbert!" I screamed.

"Quickly, hide!" Rookie said. "You don't have much time!"

I hid behind one of the boxes in the corner.

Seconds later, Herbert came in with Klutzy.

"Let's go check on our agents." he said. Then he noticed the empty cage, and his mouth dropped open.

"KLUTZY! ONE OF OUR AGENTS HAS ESCAPED!" he yelled.

He ran over to Rookie.

"You!" he said. "Do you know anything about his escape?"

"Honestly, I h-hardly even know him." stammered Rookie, trembling with fear.

I was terrified. I know that Rookie had a tendency to be clumsy. He once accidentally gave Herbert his spy phone, so why not the location of my hiding place?

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Herbert said, getting frustrated.

"I-am, big fat polar bear." Rookie said accidentally.

Oh no. I was afraid of that.

All at once, Herbert flew into a great rage. I had never seen him so mad. "WELL IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT TO BE, WELL THEN FINE!" he roared. "KILL HIM!"

"NO, NO!" Rookie yelled. "DON'T DO IT! I will tell you where he is." he said, regretting it instantly.

"WHERE?" Herbert yelled.

"Umm.. behind the boxes."

Oh no. This was bad.

"Thank you, agent." Herbert said. He started walking over to the boxes.

Before he could lift the one I was under, I quickly ran behind the next one.

Herbert lifted up the first box. "Nope. No one here," he said. He put the box beside him.

I ran behind the third box just as Herbert lifted up the second box. "No one here." he said. He put the box beside him.

Rookie looked absolutely terrified as Herbert lifted up the third box. I had no choice. I ran.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" Herbert yelled.

I ran harder, but Herbert caught me. He locked me up in a stronger cage.

"So you tried to escape, did you?" he asked. "Now you can't bend the bars. They're too strong!"

Herbert laughed and laughed. "Now listen, agent, you might as well give up. Because I'm going to do whatever I wish. And that wish is to capture all of you so I can turn this island into a tropical paradise!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" came many voices from the doorway.

Herbert looked. I looked. Rookie looked. Even the puffles looked.

"Oh, no." Herbert said.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

Because there, standing in the doorway, was...

**Who is standing in the doorway? Find out in the next chapter. If you guess who is standing in the doorway, I might put you in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the showdown against Herbert. Stay tuned! More to come!**


	9. The Battle

**Hi guys! Because I was really getting into this story, I decided to post two chapters in one day! Alright, the chapter after this chapter will definitely be the final one. I'm sure of it. This chapter will be the showdown against Herbert. Oh and to Helen and Candence4911, I couldn't reply to you because you were guests. By the way, you were both right, but not completely right. Also, please stop it with the bad reviews. Sheesh, this is my first story on this site! Wow, long author's note this time. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: The Battle**

...Gary, Rico, Jet Pack Guy (he apparently wasn't dead), and an army of Top Squad Agents!

"Rico! You came back! And Jet Pack Guy! I thought you were..."

I was cut off by yelling.

"CHAARRRGGE!"

The Top Squad Agents all surrounded Herbert. "FREEZE HERBERT! THERE'S NO ESCAPE NOW!" they all yelled.

"Really?" Herbert said, and he used Rookie's spy phone to quickly teleport somewhere.

He disappeared in a flash.

"Umm.." Rookie said. "Do you think you guys could you let us out now?"

"They have to find the key first, you idiot!" I said, getting frustrated by Rookie.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I knew that." Rookie said, ashamed.

"Now," Gary said, "here's the plan. First, we'll..."

"Um.. excuse me, could I read out the plans?" asked Rico. "I'm the head Top Squad Agent, you know."

"Alright. Here." Gary crossed his arms as Rico read the plan:

**STEP 1: GARY WILL HEAD OVER TO THE HQ AND DEACTIVATE THE PSA AND EPF'S TECHNOLOGY. THIS WILL NOT ALLOW HERBERT TO TELEPORT OR USE ANY OTHER OF OUR TECHNOLOGY, BUT WE WON'T BE ABLE TO USE IT EITHER.**

**STEP 2: ALL AGENTS WILL SPLIT UP AND CORNER HERBERT.**

**STEP 3: ARREST HERBERT (AND KEEP ROOKIE OUT OF THE WAY!)**

**STEP 4: FIND SOMETHING TO DO WITH HERBERT.**

**STEP 5: CELBRATE!**

"Ooh, I like Step 5!" Rookie said, jumping up and down with excitement. "Do we get cake?"

"SHUT UP, ROOKIE!" we all yelled.

"So, those are the plans. Now, everyone, go and do what you're supposed to do!" Rico said.

"Could you actually let us out of here?" came two voices behind him.

The voices came from me and Rookie.

"Alright then. Let me see what I can do." Rico said. He stepped on the cage lift, and all of the cages opened, including the ones with the wild puffles. We were free!

"Wow, I wish I'd thought of doing that!" I said. "Thanks, Rico!"

"Glad to help." he said. "Gary's going to deactivate the technology in just a minute, so you'd better teleport over there quickly."

I thanked him again, and quickly teleported to the Iceberg. No one there.

**The Town: No one there.**

**Coffee Shop: No one there.**

**Book Room: Only a few penguins there playing Mancala.**

**Night Club: No one there.**

**Lounge: Two penguins playing the arcade games.**

**Gift Shop: No one there.**

**Snow Forts: No one there.**

**Plaza: One penguin walking his puffle.**

**Pet Shop: No one there, except for a few puffles.**

**Stage: No one there.**

**Pizza Parlour: One penguin making pizza.**

**Forest: No one there.**

**Cove: No one there.**

**Mine Shack: A penguin going into the Recycling Plant.**

**Recycling Plant: A penguin going out of the Recycling Plant.**

**Mine: No one there.**

**Mine Cave: One penguin drilling into the ground.**

**Hidden Lake: No one there.**

I quickly swam into the Underwater Room (it was impossible to teleport there), then continued my search:

**Underground Pool: A penguin swimming in the pool.**

**Boiler Room: No one there.**

**Dojo Courtyard: No one there.**

**Dojo: No one there.**

**Ninja Hideout: No one there.**

**Volcano: No one there.**

**Waterfall: No one there.**

**Ski Village: A penguin giving a tour.**

**Ski Lodge: No one there.**

**Ski Hill: No one there.**

**Everyday Phoning Facility: No one there.**

**EPF Command Room: A huge crowd of penguins, and a polar bear**

I had found the place! I felt like jumping up and down with excitement. I walked over to the crowd that was surrounding Herbert, and yelled: "There's no escape now!"

Herbert quickly chose a location, and pressed the TELEPORT button.

"HEY! What's going on! Why won't this work!"

Gary came out of his office, grinning. "I've disabled all the technology in the EPF's mainframe. Therefore, you cannot teleport!"

"Alright." Herbert sighed. "You win. But before you arrest me, I would like to make one phone call."

"Sure! You can use our technology if you like." Rookie said.

"ROOKIE, NO!" we all said. But it was too late; in seconds it had all happened. Rookie had re-activated the technology, Herbert had teleported away, and Gary rushed to de-activate the technology again.

"Oops, we forgot to keep Rookie away." a bunch of sorry-looking Top Squad agents said.

"Yeah, he was sticking to us like glue." Rico said. "We're so sorry."

"Never mind that." Gary said. "The plan is, we gotta find Herbert before he..."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound.

A huge metal claw came crashing through the ceiling.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT!" Jet Pack Guy screamed.

"RUN!" Gary yelled. We ran out of the EPF HQ. Seconds later, it was destroyed by the claw. In fact, everything (except the penguins and puffles) on Club Penguin were being destroyed. Everybody was running amok as the claw destroyed everything.

Suddenly, the claw stopped, picked every penguin and puffle up, and dragged us all to one side of the island. It dropped us, and a huge cage fell down on us. We couldn't do anything.

Then Herbert came around the corner with Klutzy.

"At last, my plan has worked perfectly! I've destroyed EVERYTHING! Now I can use this kindling for firewood." He pointed to the destroyed Ski Lodge, and laughed.

"Rookie, if only you hadn't..." Gary said.

"...given Herbert my spy phone, this wouldn't be happening." Rookie said. "Yeah, I know."

"Now I have finally captured all of you!" Herbert went on. "So I can now do whatever I want here!"

Herbert laughed and laughed. Everything seemed hopeless. We were doomed.

I thought about the fun adventures I had with the EPF. I was sad to hear that I would never see them again. A tear rolled down my eye. I thought and thought about how much I loved Club Penguin. I knew basically all about it and had told penguins tips. About rooms. About games. About parties.

Wait a second. About parties...

"What day is it?" I asked Dizzy, who was right beside me.

"July 15, why?"

"Today should be the start of the Adventure Party, right?" I asked.

"Right, but..."

"And Rockhopper should be coming to this party, right?"

"Yeah, but... Oh? You really think so?"

"Yep." I said. "And if I am correct..."

Just then, a pirate ship pulled into Club Penguin.

A familiar red penguin got off the ship with a red puffle.

The red penguin looked at Herbert.

Herbert looked at the red penguin.

They both said something at the same time while pointing at each other:

"HUH?"

**Won't say anything for this author's note. Find out everything in the last chapter!**


	10. Finale and Epilogue

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh and by the way to answer Helen's question, yes you can be in my story. Just not this one because I don't really have an open role right now, but in another story, sure!**

**Chapter 10: Finale and Epilogue**

"Who be ye?" asked Rockhopper.

"Who are you?" asked Herbert.

"What ye be doin' on Club Penguin?" asked Rockhopper.

"Don't ask dumb questions, Blackbeard. I said WHO ARE YOU?" asked Herbert, starting to get a little frustrated.

"YE CALL ME BLACKBEARD? HE BE THE BADDEST PIRATE IN HISTORY!"

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION BEFORE I LOCK YOU UP LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"

Rockhopper had been so busy talking with Herbert, he hadn't noticed that the rest of us were locked up. But then he noticed it.

"HEY!" he said to Herbert. "YE LOCKED ALL THEM UP? THOSE BE ME FRIENDS!"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH THEM ANYWAY?"

"OH! THAT BE IT!"

And the two of them started fighting.

"Pass the popcorn, please." I said to Dizzy, who was right beside me.

"Sure," he said. He passed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

Herbert yelled. Rockhopper had just stepped on his big toe.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Herbert screamed, jumping up and down.

Rockhopper knocked the lard over, and dragged him to his ship.

"That'll teach him not to lock me friends up!" he said as he walked away, still dragging Herbert. "Me goin' to lock him up! Fair winds!"

"Wait, Rockhopper!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. "You're forgetting to..."

But he was gone.

"Great." I said. "We'll never get out of..."

Just then, Rockhopper came back, grinning.

"Ye didn't think me was goin' to forget about ye, did ye?" he said, smiling. "Here."

He used the Island Capturer 3000 to take away the cage. We all ran out, screaming with joy.

Pleased, Rockhopper walked back to his ship and sailed away.

"Be back soon!" he yelled.

We all waved.

**Epilogue**

The entire island was eventually rebuilt, including the EPF rooms. Non-agents were a little shaken up over the incident, so we gave them some pills to lose their memory on what happened that day. We had some new renovated rooms recently that penguins absolutely love (so far). The EPF agents aren't as worried now as they were before, because they don't have to chase after Herbert now. So I guess you can say Club Penguin returned to normal.

Deep in Rockhopper's ship, Herbert was grumbling, doing hard labour.

He stopped to glare at the readers for a little bit. "COME ON, POLAR BEAR! KEEP SWABBING!" came the voice of Rockhopper from the Hold.

Herbert grumbled again, and kept on cleaning.

One day, in Club Penguin, I finally got the chance to ask Jet Pack Guy something.

"Hey, Jet... How come you didn't die in the brown puffle cave?"

"I quickly left to tell the agents what was happening. They didn't believe me at first, but when I showed them a picture I took of the explosions, they were totally convinced. They went with me to the brown puffle cave, and I guess we followed your tracks from there." Jet Pack Guy sighed. "But now it's over, Emrys2002. It's over."

"This story may be over," I said, "but I think I heard something from the author, emrys02. He was talking about it with a friend."

"What did he say?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Something about a sequel..."

**Well, that's my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who actually took the time to read this story, I really appreciate it! And, about a sequel? We'll just have to see...**


	11. Please Read This

**Hey guys. I'm sure you're wondering why the heck I am posting another chapter of this story when I finished it months ago. I'm just doing it on this story so I can get attention because I know this one got a lot of reviews. So, why am I here? To tell you that I have officially cancelled the sequel to this story.**

**Sorry. It's just that I couldn't think of any good ideas of what to happen. I thought I could make a sequel just because I felt like it, but I realized later that it takes a lot of time and planning. I'm so stupid sometimes! So I'm replacing that with a new story called Club Penguin: Secrets of the University, which I know you guys will enjoy! Expect it soon! Bye!  
**

**UPDATE: March 17, 2012: See my profile for more details.**

**-emrys02**


End file.
